


Twisted Games You Play On Me

by m_a_ioux



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: And titles, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Smut, Stripping, this is just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_ioux/pseuds/m_a_ioux
Summary: Literally just Washette PWPGil strips for GeorgeI'm sorry





	Twisted Games You Play On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm sorry honestly  
> Title from Space Dementia by Muse

“Can we take this upstairs?”

George smiled at Lafayette, stroking his cheek. “Eager, much? Let's go.” Lafayette bit his lip and grinned, taking George’s hand and tugging him along to the bedroom. Once there, George closed the door before turning to Lafayette, who was standing next to the bed with a sheepish grin. 

“Well, we’re upstairs.”

“We are.”

“And alone.”

Lafayette smirked, simply nodding. George chuckled and walked over to him, gently gripping his coat. “You're wearing too many layers for my liking.”

“I could say the same,” Lafayette murmured, leaning up to lightly kiss down George's neck as he pushed the older man’s coat off of his shoulders, making it drop to the floor with a low thud. George tilted his head to give Lafayette full access, looking down as Lafayette slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then pushed it away as well. Lafayette looked up at George through his eyelashes as he slowly kissed and nipped down George's chest, grinning cheekily. 

“Come on,” George whispered and reached for Lafayette’s coat, moving to push it away, but Lafayette stopped him. George simply raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, to ask Lafayette who’s in charge, but Lafayette cut him off with a deep kiss. George's eyes fell shut as he kissed back, arms wrapping themselves around Lafayette's waist. When Lafayette pulled away slowly, George opened his eyes again, smiling when he noticed the faint blush on Lafayette's cheeks- though his own face was probably a matching shade of red. George then looked around- he had barely even noticed Lafayette had pushed him to sit down on the bed. 

Lafayette stood in front of George and lightly pushed at his shoulders. George got the hint and slowly laid back on the bed, raising an eyebrow and grinning up at Lafayette. Lafayette chuckled, running his hands down George's torso slowly until he reached the waistband of his pants. “May I?” He whispered, tilting his head. George nodded slowly and reached up to stroke Lafayette’s cheek gently with one hand, as Lafayette slowly pulled George's pants down and off. He then climbed onto the bed and straddled George's waist, letting out a giggle before leaning down and kissing him softly. George immediately kissed back, reaching up to take Lafayette’s hands. 

After pulling away from the kiss, Lafayette shuffled around a bit until he was straddling George's thighs, then pulled George to sit back up, so he was straddling his lap. He pressed their lips together once more, arms wrapped around George's neck. Before George could properly kiss back, Lafayette had already slid off of his lap, now standing a few feet away from him. 

“T’es prêt pour une performance?” Lafayette whispered, winking as he slowly untied the black ribbon from his hair, running his hand through it slowly. He chucked the ribbon into George's direction, grinning. George laughed as he picked it up, leaning over to set it on the bedside table before sitting back again. Lafayette turned to George with a wide smile and took his time to take his coat off, slowly letting it slide down his arms until it fell to the floor. He arched his back a bit and occasionally swayed his hips, tilting his head as he ran his hands over his own chest slowly, until he reached the hem of his shirt. He stepped closer to George, not breaking eye contact while slowly lifting his shirt, exposing his chest inch by inch. 

George felt his cheeks heating up as he watched Lafayette. His hands twitched- he wanted to reach out and touch his boy so badly, but that would mean the end of his little show. He never wanted it to end. Lafayette smirked and arched his back, tilting his head back as he finally pulled the shirt over his head. He swayed his hips teasingly, lightly throwing his shirt aside. George let out a shaky sigh, making Lafayette chuckle before he turned around, facing away from George. He hummed softly as he unbuttoned his pants, tugging at the waistband lightly. He bent over slowly as he pushed them down, hands slowly running down his own legs. George gulped as he watched Lafayette, who was teasingly rocking his hips before standing up again. 

“Better?” Lafayette whispered as he slowly turned back to George, winking. George slowly reached out and grabbed hold of Lafayette's hips, pulling him closer so he was standing between George's legs. George leaned in to nip and kiss at Lafayette’s chest and sides. Lafayette smiled wide and looked down, lazily stroking George's hair and letting out a gasp when George started to lightly suck on a nipple. He untied the ribbon in George's hair and threw it away, running his hands through George's hair repeatedly and pulling him closer against his own chest. 

“That was quite a show,” George whispered, earning a chuckle from Lafayette, which he felt more than heard. “Who said I was finished?” Lafayette murmured, stepping away slowly. He turned around and sat down on the bed between George's legs, grinning as he squirmed a bit, pressing his ass against the front of George's boxers. George let out a sharp gasp and immediately gripped Lafayette's hips, pulling him closer, so Lafayette’s back was against his own chest. 

“You like putting on a show, hmm?” George whispered, kissing at Lafayette's neck and shoulders. 

“I do,” Lafayette said quietly, a smirk obvious in his voice. 

“Boxers off,” George ordered in a whisper. Lafayette pouted but stood, facing away from George. He traced the waistband of his boxers with his fingertips before pulling them down, bending over again to push them down his legs. Lafayette arched his back as he stood again, kicking his boxers away before turning around again to face George with a grin. He stepped closer so he was standing in front of George, yelping as George pulled him down on his lap again. Lafayette grinned and slowly pressed his ass down on George's crotch, wiggling his hips, which earned a low moan from George. 

“Now- what do you want, huh…?” George whispered between kisses on Lafayette's shoulders and the back of his neck. 

“I want that last layer to be removed,” he whispered, grinning. “I want to see you… /feel/ you.”

“Why don't you take it off, then?” George said softly, chuckling. Lafayette grinned and immediately jumped up, spinning around to face George, then motioned for him to stand as well. George chuckled and stood up, stepping closer to Lafayette. 

“On it,” Lafayette murmured as he got down on his knees, cheekily grinning up at George. He ran his hands up and down George's thighs slowly before gripping the hem of his boxers and slowly pulling them down. George sucked in a breath and looked down at Lafayette, biting down lightly on his bottom lip. Lafayette grinned up at George and nuzzled his hip before licking his lips, then slowly pressing his tongue to the base of George's cock. He slowly licked up to the tip, not once breaking eye contact. George groaned softly and stared down at Lafayette, stroking his hair. 

Lafayette smiled up at George and swirled his tongue around the tip of George's cock, letting out a soft moan. He grinned up at George before lowering his head, eyes fluttering shut as he took as much of George's cock into his mouth as he could. Lafayette slowly bobbed his head, wrapping his fingers around the base and moving his hand slowly. He occasionally sucked lightly or swallowed, making George moan. 

“Stop, Gilbert. I want to fuck you.”

Lafayette grinned and slowly pulled away, sitting back on his knees and looking up at George expectantly. George grinned, stroking Lafayette's hair. “On the bed. Hands and knees.”

Lafayette immediately did what he was told- crawl onto the bed, getting down on his hands and knees and slowly swaying his hips. George moved onto the bed, though suddenly froze. 

“Something wrong, papa?” Lafayette whispered, looking at George with a pout. George grinned, picking up the two ribbons. “Sit back on your knees and hold your hands out, baby.”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow but slowly sat back, stretching his arms in front of him. “Comme ça?”

George smiled sweetly, reaching over to tie Lafayette's hands together with the ribbons. “Like that, yes. God, I love it when you speak French-”

“Ah, mais je peux continuer à faire ça! Je peux dire ce que vous voulez -”

“-Though it's so unfortunate you won't be able to say anything but moan my name, isn't it?”

“...oh…”

George laughed, nudging Lafayette to get back down. Lafayette blushed, leaning on his knees and elbows and staring down at the ribbons. 

“Are they comfortable?” George asked. Lafayette simply nodded, grinning a bit as he wriggled his fingers. 

“Very good,” George whispered and pressed a kiss to Lafayette's shoulder, then reached for the bedside table, taking a bottle of lube. He made quick work of coating his fingers with the lube, then gently gripped Lafayette's hip. “Ready?”

Lafayette blushed and nodded quickly, biting down on his lip. He let out a shaky moan when he felt the first finger enter him, gripping one of the pillows lightly. George moved his finger slowly, carefully adding a second one eventually. Lafayette whined softly, and was soon enough pushing back against George's fingers, bucking his hips and wordlessly begging for more. 

“P-Please,” Lafayette choked out between moans, shuddering. “N-Need you.”

“Can you even hear yourself?” George said softly, kissing down Lafayette's back. “So desperate, aren't you?” He added, and Lafayette nodded eagerly.

George suddenly pulled his fingers away, earning a whine from Lafayette. Lafayette whimpered and shifted his hips, the feeling of the cold lube running down the back of his thighs made him shudder. George chuckled and quickly coated his cock with the lube, immediately pressing against Lafayette's entrance. “Ready?” He whispered as he stroked Lafayette's hips slowly. Lafayette whimpered and nodded eagerly, already trying to push back. 

George quickly pushed into him, grunting softly. Lafayette moaned shakily and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh- y-yes…”

“You like that, hmm?” George whispered, holding Lafayette’s hips still and thrusting into him slowly. Lafayette whined and tilted his head back, nodding. “Yes- yes, I do, I-” he cut himself off with a moan, bucking his hips lightly. George chuckled and gradually thrusted faster, as Lafayette's moans became louder and louder. 

George leaned down so his chest was pressed against Lafayette's back and he could thrust deeper into him. He buried his face in Lafayette's neck, wrapping one arm around Lafayette's waist to hold him close. 

“A-ah! Oui, papa!” Lafayette cried out when George angled his hips /just right/, his eyes widening. George moaned, muffled against the skin of Lafayette's neck. “Come on, baby, cum for me,” George whispered, moaning lowly as he thrusted quickly. Lafayette whimpered and moaned, gripping at the bedsheets. He soon enough came with a cry, back arching up and hips bucking wildly. George moaned as he felt Lafayette's muscles tighten around him and bit his lip hard to hold in a way too loud moan as he came, pushing their hips together so he was as deep inside Lafayette as he could. 

Lafayette eventually stilled his shaking body and fell to the bed, panting heavily. George carefully pulled out of him, panting and stroking his hair. “W-wow, baby… you've been so good,” he whispered, moving up to untie Lafayette's wrists. Lafayette tiredly grinned up at him and blushed faintly, then closed his eyes and let his head fall against the pillow. George laid down next to him and pulled him close so Lafayette's back was against his own chest, and buried his face in the younger man’s hair.

“Je t’aime,” Lafayette whispered, taking one of George's hands. George smiled wide, kissing Lafayette's hair. “Je t’aime aussi.”


End file.
